


Book Cover for Beneath The Silver Moon by SailorChibi

by rainbowboot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowboot/pseuds/rainbowboot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book Cover for SailorChibi's Beneath The Silver Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Cover for Beneath The Silver Moon by SailorChibi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/gifts).



> Inspired by [SailorChibi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi)'s [Beneath The Silver Moon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/445738).

originally posted on [tumblr](http://rainbowboot.tumblr.com/post/67939148256/book-cover-for-beneath-the-silver-moon-by-sailorchibi).


End file.
